The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards provide specifications for high performance air interfaces for cellular mobile communications systems. In LTE, a wireless transmit receiver unit (WTRU) may communicate with an eNodeB (eNB). The WTRU may send the eNB certain feedback to give the eNB an indication of the quality of the channel across which the WTRU and eNB are communicating. One particular type of feedback is channel quality index (CQI) report (hereinafter “CQI”). CQI may be transmitted by the WTRU on a periodic basis or an aperiodic basis. A periodic CQI may be transmitted on the physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) or the physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH). An aperiodic CQI may be transmitted on the PUSCH. It is desired to provide more efficient systems and methods for CQI and other feedback reporting.